The Bet
by Heidi's Hippocamp
Summary: Sonic and Knuckles make a bet that turns out a way neither of them expected. Now they both have to get married. They say they don't want to marry these girls that we are all familiar with, but do they?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic including any Sonic characters. I only wrote this story.**

Chapter 1- If you think you can

"You haven't got the guts."

"Sonic the Hedgehog isn't afraid of anything! Plus, I am the fastest thing alive."

"Take the bet then." Knuckles insisted, as he had been for the past who knows how long. It was a simple bet really; all Sonic had to do was be faster than Amy.

"Ok, so if I win what do you do?" Sonic questioned, wanting the bet to be fair.

"I don't know, you pick."

"I will when the moment comes." Sonic said with a cocky smirk as he extended his hand to be shaken, "because I will win."

"Well I am off to get a tuxedo." Knuckles shook Sonic's extended hand before twisted off to head back to the Master Emerald "I can't wait for yours and Amy's wedding when you lose."

Sonic began to head down the path leading back to the Tornado and Tails with it. There was something he couldn't get his head round, Knuckles knew how fast Sonic was, so what made him think Amy was going to catch him?

~/~/~/~/~/

Knuckles twisted his head to look behind him. Yes, Sonic had gone back to the plane. A smile crossed his face as he turned his direction away from the master emerald- it was time to set his plan into action.


	2. Chapter 2

I know this is short, but we need this before the story can get into its full swing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic including any Sonic characters. I only wrote this story.**

Chapter 2- The Price

"And why should I help you?" Eggman asked, now becoming very confused.

"Because you don't like Sonic and this would make him mad." Knuckles explained "all you need to do is set your robot to chase after Sonic."

Eggman twisted round and inspected his A.M.Y robot as he considered the option. Sonic would very much not want to marry Amy and even if he did not get much gain, Eggman would love to see the look on Sonic's face.

He swivelled back round one his chair and gave the best smile he could muster. "All right Knuckles, we have a deal."

~/~/~/~/~/

Dancing through the air, the sand slowly made its way back to the floor after the disturbance caused by the blue hedgehog. Sonic was running extra fast as he tried to think of the worst thing Knuckles could do, how could he even think Amy could catch the fastest thing alive? Stupid Knuckles.

Suddenly, a loud bang shook the earth around Sonic as a strange silver object began to approach him. He twisted his face up in confusion. "This must be Eggman's work" Sonic decided, as he picked up his pace and zoomed towards his target.

Sonic was just centimetres away from his target when, out of the blue, a net pulled out of the robot's metal chest. Easily, Sonic picked his way through the trap and wondered why Eggman would use should a stupid robot?

A loud, hearty laugh sounded off from his right, causing Sonic to lose his track of thought and twist his head towards the sound. There lay Knuckles, gripped hold to his chest as he laughed so hard he was almost unable to breathe.

"What's so funny?" Sonic asked, as he began to draw near the Echidna.

"Amy…caught…you!" Knuckles spoke through his fits of laughter.

"No offence Knuckles, but I think you should go to Specsavers because that looked nothing like Amy.

Pulling himself together, but not able to remove the smile on his face, Knuckles got to his feet. "Not the Amy you know, but I never said which Amy did I?"

"You cheated!" Sonic shouted, through the fear of having to marry Amy.

"No I didn't, do you want to go break the news to Amy?"

"Wait, Amy caught me right?"

"Yes." Knuckles said, now becoming confused.

"But the other Amy didn't, so we both lose."

"But…" Realisation hit Knuckles like a ton of bricks. "So what do I have to do?"

"You have to marry someone to." Sonic said, smug with the fact he had won, even if he had lost too.

"Sonic, you have Amy the screaming fan girl, who on Earth is going to want to marry me.

Sonic's smile grew to such a length you would have thought it impossible. "Rouge."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic including any Sonic characters.**

Chapter 3- The proposal 

89.

That was the amount of apologies Amy had gave to Knuckles, but he did deserve everyone. The doctor had announced he was lucky that his hearing would not be permanently damaged, much to Sonic's amusement, of course that was after he had had his fractured ribs x-rayed.

"What have we got ourselves into?" Knuckles asked as he pushed Sonic's wheelchair across the busy high way, "and why do you have a wheelchair for fractured ribs?"

"Listen, it will be well worth it when we see each other's faces as we wait by the alter."

"And the wheelchair?"

"You can never be too safe." Sonic replied as he pulled a pair of palm sized boxes out of his pocket. "These are the rings" he explained, "we never did it properly before."

Knuckles smirked, "you're really taking this seriously, there won't be any secret feeling, would there lover boy?"

"I'm just making sure they don't catch on."

"Rouge is already suspicious, but I can't blame her after what you said."

"I was only trying to emphasize your feelings, and it worked anyway" Sonic protested.

"You told her I wanted to marry her so the Master Emerald was half hers!"

"Well that is why she will want to marry you, now take a right here, there is someone we need to go see."

~/~/~/~/~/

"It all seems very suspicious to me, still, never turn down free jewels." Rouge rested her head against the cold marble of the wall against her back.

"What is suspicious about it? Sonic has finally admitted his feelings for me!" Amy looked like a kid that had just found out she was about to get her dream present for Christmas.

"Feelings he has failed to mention ever before?"

"Maybe he was just shy." Rouge scoffed, there was something very strange about this whole situation, and she was about to find out what.

"Come on Amy, let's go celebrate."

**Sorry It Is So Short- It Will Start Getting Longer At The Next Chapter, I Just Needed This To Lead Me Up To It**


End file.
